SubWay
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Historia basada en un corto de la pelicula 'Tube Tales'... veanla.


**SubWay **

_Ser huérfano no es nada fácil, desde muy pequeño te acostumbras a vivir en un mundo que ni siquiera se entera de que estas ahí.  
Bueno,a eso debes además agregarle su cuota, más, de dificultad, si para colmo vives en la calle, bajo sus impiadosas reglas... bajo sus amenazas.  
Pero te acostumbras, vives el momento, de manera profunda, aprovechas hasta lo último, lo que fácil llega... aunque así de fácil se vaya a ir._

-¡Hyoga... ahí viene!.- Shun, rápidamente, saltó del pequeño muro que le servia para ver a lo lejos, estando presto al lado de Hyoga.

-Ok, quédate preparado...- Hyoga arrojó su cigarrillo.

_Es simple en realidad, hacerlo. Sólo esperas el momento, a que cambie el semáforo, que algún auto lujoso se estacione... aunque los Rolls Roys escasean por estas épocas. Y luego..._

-¡Amigo¿Limpio tus vidrios?... ¡No te costará nada!.- El agua sucia, además de jabonosa tocó la superficie vidriosa...

-¡¡¡No, NO...!!!.-

Mientras que una mirada, harto conocida, se dejó entrever en su sonrisa burlona.

"Vamos, Shun".

_Más difícil es, si no tienes a nadie en quien confiar, alguien que está en tu misma situación, para entender que... de verdad es difícil esta clase de vida, que se tome las cosas en serio.  
Pero mi cruz se hace más liviana en cierta forma... Yo lo tengo a él, mi amigo, mi hermano, mi amor... un compañero de andanzas en esta condenada vida.  
Y sé que en él sí puedo confiar._

-¡¡¡Ahora, hazlo!!!.-

La voz de mando también le era lo suficientemente conocida, nunca actuaba sin una certera indicación, era meticuloso y en mayor medida, confiaba en las decisiones de Hyoga.

-Permiso...- Su mano blanca, tomó algo que no era suyo, rompiendo el cristal con gran maestría, sin siquiera cortarse, como es su costumbre.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?.-

-¡Suéltame!.-

-¡¡Corre Shun, corre!!.-

_Sí, algunas veces hay problemas, obvio que no todo el mundo va a quedarse a ver cómo le robamos. Siempre hay algún que otro inconveniente, nada que no puedas salvar con un poco de distracción._

-¡No, hoy no es tu día de suerte!.- Hyoga arrojó, el agua sobre el parabrisas, mientras Shun lograba zafarse del agarre del conductor.

-¡¡¡Corre, corre!!!.-

-Te equivocaste, hoy no es _tú _día de suerte.-

_Por qué siempre tendré que volver sobre mis palabras. Sí, todo se hace mucho más difícil, si por esas casualidades tienes la maravillosa suerte de que tu ocasional víctima, acostumbre llevar un arma._

-¿Hyoga...?.- Shun se detuvo su carrera, no podía dar crédito a lo que había oído.

Y ahora las fuertes y frenéticas pisadas, se le acercaban.

-¿¿Qué demonios haces parado ahí??...- A pesar del grito, su rostro llevaba dibujada una gran sonrisa.

-Por dios Hyoga, oí un disparo.-

-¡Estoy bien¡Vamos, vamos... por aquí!.- Prácticamente comenzó a empujarlo para que siguiera adelante.

-¿¿A donde??.-

Sus manos se entrelazaron. No era la primera vez que lo hacia, a menudo se dejaban ver tomados de la mano al caminar o al correr.

-¡Al subte, hay una línea abandonada por reparaciones!.-

_Ah, no lo dije antes, pero no sólo está el hecho de que en esta vida puedas confiar en alguien... si no también el hecho de vivir por ese alguien, así como arriesgar tu vida por él!_

-¿Aquí, que es lo que tienes?.- Hyoga lo jaló hacia un rincón del viejo andén.

-Un maletín, creo.-

-¡No, es una valija... y está trabada!.-

-¿Puedes abrirla?.-

-¡¡No... puedo forzarla!!.- Un beso, un profundo beso, apasionado, entre dos muecas burlonas.

-Ábrelo, entonces.-

La sonrisa blanca de Shun, acompañó los movimientos de la mano de Hyoga, quien se hizo de una llave improvisada en el momento, y de un golpe seco abrió el fruto de su trabajo.

-¡Dios!...- Y sus ojos se dilataron tanto al ver cuán fructífero había sido su día...

-Con razón estaban armados... aquí hay demasiado dinero...-

-Dólares, Euros, Marcos... Libras... ¿Cuánto hay, Hyoga?.-

-¡No lo sé amor, pero es mucho!... ¡¡Shun, con esto podríamos dejar esta vida!!.-

-¡Mi, amor!.- La mirada le brilló automáticamente, la mención de esa idea, era un ideal. –¿Crees que...?.-

_Sí, que me haya acostumbrado a vivir el día no significa que adore esta vida que llevo... dejarla es lo que más buscamos, quienes estamos en este camino, no?. Una vida mejor, una vida sin tener que vivir al filo de una navaja, al ritmo de una vertiginosa corrida, para volver a hacer lo mismo al otro día.  
Llegar a ese sueño que él y yo tanto añoramos_

-¡Sí!... ¡Ven aquí!.- Hyoga tomó la mano de Shun.

La valija, el dinero, todo, en ese momento entre ellos, había pasado a un segundo plano. En sus rostros una sonrisa inquebrantable, la alegría en sus cuerpos, la pasión en sus corazones, nada era comparable al amor que se profesaban. Sus cuerpos vibrantes de alegría, entere las carcajadas, entre la oscuridad del viejo andén.

-Quiero besarte...- Shun sonrió al húmedo beso, con su lengua juguetona y audáz de por medio.

-¿Estás lastimado?.- La visión de Hyoga cayó en el brazo izquierdo de Shun.

-No, su agarre sólo rasgó la camisa… si quieres, puedes quitarla…-

-¡¡Ajá... y no va a ser lo único!!.- El anuncio de Hyoga, conllevó un gemido de parte de Shun, pues su cuerpo había apresado el suyo contra la pared.

-Hyoga…- El jadeo en acuerdo con su accionar, mientras su sonrisa burlona, danzaba sobre el pecho de su amante cómplice.

-¿Hyoga… qué es eso?.- Las manos de Shun detuvieron la labor de Hyoga, al oír el característico sonido.

-¡¡El tren!!.-

-¡Dijiste que este anden no se usaba!.-

-Toma mi chaqueta, y actúa con normalidad… ¡Vamos!.-

La oscuridad en la que se habían resguardado estaba, ahora, disipada gracias a la luz que atravesaban las ventanillas del tren.

Hyoga cargó los bolsillos de su chaqueta con el dinero, deshaciéndose de la valija, mientras que Shun tapaba con ella su camisa rasgada.

Volvieron a tomarse de las manos, y así abordaron la formación, justo antes de que sus puertas se cerraran, ante las decenas de miradas que llenaban el vagón.

-Ustedes… aquellos pecadores…- La vos repentina los hizo voltear, de inmediato.

Encontrándose de frente a un hombre de color, mayor, con una vieja Biblia en las manos.

Hablaba con vos calma, pero decidida. Un tono por demás humano, con una mezcla acogedora entre verdad y esperanza. Un creyente de la purificación del alma, del arrepentimiento válido para ganarse el Cielo.

Shun retrocedió unos pasos, terminando detrás de Hyoga, y más aferrado a su brazo.

-¿¿A qué le temes??.- El actuar de Shun, hizo a Hyoga asegurar su alrededor con una rápida mirada.

-¡¡A nada!!.- Shun buscó retomar algo de su compostura, aunque en su voz hubiese mandado una segura respuesta a su amigo.

-Es sólo un viejo hablando de Dios…- Acomodó su cabello frente a las miradas fijas. -… ¡Nada tiene que ver con nosotros!.-

_Pero no importaba lo que le dijese, para él todo lo relacionado con Dios o la religión, significaba un recuerdo doloroso y una persecución moral. Vivir entre las monjas que lo criaron, donde lo dejaron de bebé, no era uno de sus mejores recuerdos, menos cuando ahora llevaba una vida tan contraria a esas enseñanzas. _

Yo perdí a mi madre ya de grande, él en cambio, la perdió apenas nació, su único recuerdo… o por lo menos así lo siente él, es la sensación de esas manos familiares que lo llevaron a la seguridad de la iglesia.

Con gesto adusto alejó su rostro de la cercanía del de Hyoga.

-No sé de qué hablas.-

La risa de Hyoga explotó, las miradas los recorrían con 'asco' in disimulado, y aun más cuando Hyoga se acercó a besar su nariz con descaro rayano en lo exuberante.

-¡No te preocupes… mira esto!.- El joven rubio, soltó por unos instantes el cuerpo delgado, que había protegido desde que subió al tren, de su abrazo, para quitar algo de entre sus prendas.

-Para--…-

-'Para' Tí!.- Los ojos brillaron a la par de la joya extraída de su cuello.

-Pero es de tu…- Y Shun la sostuvo para luego tratar de devolverla a su dueño.

-¡No, técnicamente… es mía¡¡Y yo tengo derecho a regalársela a quien se me dé la gana!!.- La sonrisa, siempre burlona, se dibujó sin problema ante el embelesamiento de su compañero.

_Él amaba aquel objeto, no por la imagen en sí, si no por lo que sabía que significaba para mí. Por el amor que yo mismo le profesaba a esa cruz… la cruz de mi madre_

-Igual… además¿Por qué te desprenderías de ella?.-

Shun continuó en tratar de convencerlo de lo contrario, a lo que Hyoga giró sus ojos en cansancio.

-¡Por favor!... aparte¿Cuál 'desprender'¡Si está contigo, _estará_ conmigo!.-

La voz del hombre siguió de fondo a sus palabras. Faltaba poco para la estación y el guarda pasó junto a ellos.

-Señor, aquí hay mucha contaminación audio visual… podría sacarlo.-

El comentario, malintencionado, de uno de los pasajeros, al guardia, también los incluía a ellos, al igual que al viejo religioso.

-¡¡Vamos, vamos!!.-

Y el hombre lo obligó a bajar a la estación, ni bien paró la formación.

-¡Bajemos nosotros también!.- Hyoga había visto de mala gana, cómo aquel hombre, sin real autoridad alguna, hacia bajar al pobre viejo. Y hubiera actuado en el mismo momento en que lo tomaba del brazo para 'guiarlo' fuera del vagón, si Shun no hubiese sostenido su brazo.

-¡Me desagrada, enormemente, la gente así!.-

-Shh… hay mucha gente, como para que llames la atención… más de lo que ya lo hacemos…- Shun trataba de controlar a su amigo, tirando de su brazo para instarlo a seguir caminando.

El nerviosismo volvía a caer sobre ambos. Tenían que salir de la estación, y para eso debían pasar por los guardias.

Hyoga estiró su mano hasta uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta que ahora llevaba Shun, y extrajo los boletos que repartió para ambos.

Lentamente sus dedos se fueron soltando, Hyoga se adelantó para pasar la banda magnética por la maquina.

Verde.

Pasó sin problemas, y bajo la mirada de los guardas, continuó caminando. Shun lo intentó detrás de él…

Rojo…

-Lo siento señor, tendrá que volver… ¡ésta no funciona!.-

El guarda lo detuvo, al notar que no era válido el boleto, con el que Shun intentaba bajar en esa estación.

-Debe dirigirse allí…- El mismo hombre lo instó a dejar el paso libre para las demás personas.

El nerviosismo de Shun creció, cuando vió que Hyoga llevaba una de sus manos a su pecho, y su sonrisa trató de tranquilizarlo a pocos metros de él

La escalera automática lo ayudaría a ascender.

-¡Te amo!.- Sus labios dibujaron las palabras que sólo Shun entendería, detrás de esa línea que le había impedido pasar.

La luz del exterior bañó la figura de Hyoga antes de que Shun lo perdiera de vista totalmente.

_Nunca pensé que esto se podría dar así… quizás estaba destinado a que sucediera de esta forma. No me gusta dejarlo… no de esta manera, pero sé que en realidad nunca lo dejaré._

"¿Mamá…?"

La figura femenina, apareció entre la multitud de personas que transitaban el lugar, fundiéndose en un abrazo cálido, y tranquilizador.

"No entiendo…" Hyoga se resguardó en el cuello de su madre… las imágenes que lo golpeaban, dolían en su interior.

La caminata hasta la avenida de siempre, la espera prolongada para 'hacer' las cosas bien, el robo producido… y de allí, sí… el disparo. La bala que le dió en el pecho.

Se apartó de su madre, entendiendo todo de golpe. Buscó entre sus ropas evidencia de la herida fatal, pero una mano sobre las suyas lo detuvo…

… ¡Ya no hay nada allí!.

Emprendieron un nuevo camino. El último.

_Èl era mi amigo, mi hermano, mi amante… mi amado, por sobre todo, también. Y en este camino que nos tocó seguir, el compañero ideal, esa alma gemela que al mismo tiempo me enseñó todo lo que sé._

Shun limpió su última lágrima de su rostro, detrás suyo, la sirena de la policía aullaba para ganarle a la palabra de Dios. Se acercó al mismo hombre que compartió su viaje con ellos, descargó el contenido de los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Hyoga, y con una sonrisa se despidió del viejo.

-Que Dios te bendiga, hijo.-

Las lágrimas quisieron volver a brotar, y él las apartó con el revés de la mano. Se abrigó en la chaqueta unos talles más grande y empezó a caminar, de seguro la policía estaría encantada de escuchar lo que él tenia que decir.

**Owari**

24-07-06


End file.
